Portable chairs are useful for transporting a chair to a desired location where the chair can be set up and used. One exemplary application for such a chair is hunting, which often requires a user to both transport a chair to a relatively inaccessible location and stay seated for long periods of time during the hunt. Other exemplary applications include sporting events, social events, and ice fishing.